Vida
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Há algo novo em Ginny, algo que faz Draco sorrir. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Antes de começar, eu quero agradecera todas as garotas do grupo Drinny/Dranny do FB (especialmente a Nenas Walpurgis), que, ao proporem este desafio, me forçaram a sair da minha letargia como escritora de fanfics. Era o que eu precisava !

Em resposta ao desafio "Músicas", do primeiro Drinny Fest.

**P. S.: **Inspirada na música homônima do disco "Íconos", de Marc Anthony.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a J. K. Rowling. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de muminSarita. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**VIDA**

_**Você vive dentro de mim,  
E na alma eu te sinto  
Me alimento de você,  
E não te afasto um momento...  
Para te amar eu nasci,  
Você fugiu de um conto  
Que quando menino aprendi  
Eu te esperava e não minto.**_

_**Vida, eu te amo mais que o ar que respiro  
Tenho o coração aberto, sem você eu não vivo.**_

* * *

\- Preciso de sua ajuda.

O suspiro de Hermione foi instintivo quando a voz a interrompeu, ela estivera muito concentrada há poucos segundos, ela deixou a caneta e o pergaminho que usava de lado e olhou para cima com um pouco de incredulidade. Essa era a primeira vez que ela via Ginny em quase um ano, desde que ela e Harry tinham começado o seu relacionamento...

Sua primeira reação depois de levantar a vista foi esfregar os olhos e depois observá-la: túnica azul brilhante, silhueta invejável, cabelos ruivos... com certeza era ela. Estava linda, e o brilho em seus olhos parecia, a Hermione, de pura felicidade.

\- Ginny ! - finalmente Hermione reagiu e levantou-se lentamente, ela ainda não estava muito segura de como receber a ruiva.

A aludida sorriu e estendeu-lhe os braços; sem reservas, Hermione foi até eles. Tinha sentido tanto a falta dela !

\- Eu preciso de sua ajuda - repetiu ela, em um tom de voz jovial, o rosto contra os cabelos emaranhados de Hermione.

\- Sim, eu ouvi - respondeu Hermione, abraçando um pouco mais àquela que continuava considerando como sua melhor amiga - Mas não quero acreditar que só por isso você voltou.

\- Não, Hermione ! - Ginny afastou-se um pouco dela e negou com a cabeça, ampliando o sorriso - Eu fui tola e egoísta, e sinto muito... quero que você e Harry sejam felizes. Há muito tempo que eu percebi, mas não sabia como começar a dizer isso.

\- Tudo bem - Hermione sorriu, agradecida.

\- Mas agora há uma coisa, uma alegria tão grande que tem de ser compartilhada... mas, antes, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Hermione permitiu-se voltar a abraçar Ginny, repleta de alegria mesmo antes de saber sobre as suas boas novas.

\- Do que se trata ?

A ruiva, então, deu o maior dos sorrisos:

\- Acho que estou grávida ! - ela soltou, do nada.

\- O quê ? Mas...

\- Bem, é isso - Ginny não parava de sorrir - Eu não quero ir ao St. Mungus e nem que todos os bruxos saibam, preciso ir a uma clínica trouxa. Você acha que pode...?

Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados, mas levantou uma mão e interrompeu Ginny, assentindo rapidamente.

\- Sim... com... sim... com certeza - ela gaguejou, depois de um tempo - Mas e o pai ? Ele já sabe ?

\- Eu quero confirmar antes de contar a ele.

\- Sim - Hermione não parava de mover a cabeça afirmativamente, e Ginny estava se divertindo muito com isso.

A jovem saiu do escritório por um instante, para pedir à sua assistente que cancelasse os compromissos da tarde, incluindo o seu encontro com Harry, e voltou apenas para pegar a sua bolsa.

\- Vamos - sussurrou ela, ainda cheia de incredulidade.

Mais tarde, na sala de espera da clínica à qual ela levara Ginny, Hermione se arrependia por ter se sentado sem perguntar a Ginny sobre o "feliz futuro papai"; porque a ruiva, com o mesmo sorriso e o tom franco que vinha usando o dia todo, também soltou a resposta repentinamente.

\- É Draco... Draco Malfoy. Por isso eu não podia ir ao St. Mungus, quero ser eu a contar-lhe - depois, ela caiu na risada, ainda sem que Hermione conseguisse entender nada - Você já imaginou quando todos ficarem sabendo ?

* * *

\- De todas as tolices do mundo, você, Malfoy...! - Theodore Nott falava contendo as risadas, sem deixar de admirar o objeto que Draco pusera diante deles.

Tanto ele quanto Blaise Zabini estavam sentados à frente da escrivaninha de Draco no pequeno escritório que ele ocupava no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento de Vigilância e Regulação de Poções Experimentais, um lugar abandonado, é claro. Um departamento que quase ninguém conhecia ; bem no lugar onde um Malfoy deveria ser colocado depois da guerra: onde quase ninguém tinha de vê-lo.

\- Merlin ! É por isso que você tem estado tão estranho ! - Blaise estava se divertindo tanto quanto Nott, se não conhecessem Draco tão bem, se Trelawney, há alguns anos, tivesse lhes dito que eles estariam, naquele momento, sob aquelas circunstâncias, eles teriam considerado como mais um absurdo dela. E, no entanto, ali estavam, em um longínquo lugar, em um dos departamentos menos conhecidos do ministério, contemplando o anel de diamantes com o qual Draco finalmente tinha decidido continuar com a sua vida.

\- O que você tem em mente ? - perguntou Theodore, vendo que o semblante de Draco continuava relaxado.

\- Esse é exatamente o problema - Draco olhou para o anel com apreensão - Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia.

\- Jantar romântico ? - sugeriu Blaise - Champanhe... luz do luar - Theodore voltou a rir, juntamente com Blaise, mas a expressão de Draco endureceu.

\- Não quero algo assim ! - protestou o loiro - É tão comum ! E... bem...

\- Você também não quer se ajoelhar - deduziu Theodore, ao ver-lhe o rosto contrariado - Idiota !

\- Definitivamente não.

\- E há algo mais - observou Blaise - O que é, Malfoy ?

\- É por isso que eu preciso de vocês - Draco se levantou e apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha - Se ela aceitar, vou precisar do seu apoio, cavalheiros, para uma visita à casa de seus pais.

\- Sim - Theodore ficou tão sério quanto Draco, de repente - Então você sabe que haverá conseqüências.

\- Nós não vamos viver escondidos a vida inteira - encerrou Draco - Eu sempre tive consciência disso.

* * *

Como já acontecia há alguns meses, a Lua encontrou Ginny no apartamento de Draco, eles tinham passado a tarde debaixo dos lençóis, a ruiva vestindo uma meia-calça e a camisa de Draco, dispunha-se a preparar algo para que ambos jantassem. E, provavelmente, depois eles voltariam a se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis.

\- Como foi o seu dia ? - perguntou Draco, ficando atrás dela e sussurrando as palavras no seu ouvido.

\- Eu fui ver Hermione - respondeu ela calmamente, isto é, tão calma quanto possível, considerando a proximidade de Draco.

\- Ah, sim ? E como foi ? - perguntou ele, surpreso. Embora soubesse da intenção dela de procurar os seus antigos amigos, ela não tinha lhe falado sobre os seus planos.

\- Tudo saiu bem, nós somos amigas outra vez - disse ela, como se não fosse importante, mas era, e Draco sabia disso.

\- Fico contente - murmurou Draco, voltando a abraçá-la e beijando-a no pescoço.

Ginny serviu o jantar, com Draco agarrado à sua cintura. Nada complicado, como agradava-os. Estavam há seis meses em um relacionamento formal e foram, definitivamente, os melhores meses de suas vidas. Uma professora e um burocrata sem importância, escondidos da opinião pública, com simples encontros, majoritariamente à moda trouxa, passando a maior parte das noites juntos, em um mundo que conseguiram criar por conta própria; curando as velhas feridas de guerra que cada um tinha, sem tradições, sem costumes, sem preconceitos. Os dois. Era uma entrega que começara sendo casual e desinteressada, e que, um dia, eles descobriram que era necessária para que ambos pudessem viver.

Foi depois do jantar, quando Draco estava olhando lascivamente para Ginny outra vez, que descobriu uma coisa estranha nela, um "algo" que não sabia nomear, mas que evidentemente ela tinha.

Estavam abraçados no meio da sala, dançando uma música imaginária em frente à lareira; Ginny ainda estava usando camisa e meia-calça, ao passo que Draco usava uma cueca preta, enquanto suas mãos traçavam o caminho dos ombros à cintura e às costas dela.

\- O que é, Ginevra ?

Ela sorriu, os olhos repletos de um brilho que simplesmente não podia ser escondido. Mordeu os lábios pensando se esse era o momento oportuno e descansou a cabeça no peito de Draco, cujo coração estava acelerado, nervoso. Ela levantou novamente o rosto e certificou-se de estar sorrindo para que ele se acalmasse; Draco então abriu um sorriso, e ela achou que não haveria um momento mais perfeito do que esse.

\- Eu estou grávida, Draco - ela murmurou, feliz.

E então aconteceu aquilo que ninguém, nem mesmo ele, teria imaginado. Porque ao havia momento mais perfeito e porque, na verdade, não se julgava mais capaz de continuar de pé. Draco Lucius Malfoy caiu de joelhos diante de Ginny Weasley e pôs os lábios na parte inferior do abdômen dela.

\- Merlin - ele sussurrou, tomando-lhe as mãos e também beijando-as - Merlin ! Isso é verdade ?

\- Sim - Ginny fechou os olhos e deitou-se com os beijos que Draco dava em sua barriga - Sim - ela murmurou - É verdade...

\- Case-se comigo - disse Draco, sem pensar duas vezes - Ginevra Weasley...

A jovem ajoelhou-se diante dele naquele instante, e eles se beijaram por um longo tempo.

\- Claro que sim - sorriu ela, finalmente.

E Draco passou os minutos seguintes procurando, em sua túnica, o anel que ele planejava dar-lhe em um plano maluco que de modo algum seria mais perfeito do que isso.

Claro, depois eles voltaram para a cama.

* * *

No dia seguinte, como Draco já esperava, o senhor e a senhora Malfoy apareceram em seu escritório para conversarem seriamente com ele sobre um assunto "delicado". Ele estava esperando-os desde o dia em que decidiu abrir o seu cofre em Gringotes para tirar o anel de diamantes que tinha dado a Ginny.

E também, como esperava, a reunião foi um desastre. Seus pais tinham esperanças de que ele desse o anel a uma jovem bem nascida, que devolvesse algum status ao sobrenome Malfoy; mas descobriram que o filho planejava unir sua vida à da filha de Arthur Weasley, um funcionário do ministério de posição tão baixa quanto Draco. Bem, ele não tinha mais dezesseis anos, se eles o apoiavam ou não, se queriam estar presentes ou não, se iriam aceitá-lo novamente como filho, isso não lhe importava, ele não ia deixar de cuidar de Ginny e de seu filho só porque os seus pais não concordavam.

\- Filho ? - a voz de Lucius pareceu perigosa, depois que Draco mencionou o filho que eles estavam esperando - Como você ousou manchar o nome da sua família desta forma ?

\- Manchar o nome da família ? - Draco espetou - Por favor, pai ! Como se você pudesse exigir algo sobre isso ! Devo lembrá-lo que a situação atual de nossa família não foi causada por mim.

Isso. Era serpente contra serpente, mas Draco não era mais o jovem assustado e covarde que costumava ser. Seus dias com Ginny o tinham ensinado a valorizar as coisas importantes da vida. E ele não ia renunciar à sua felicidade naquele momento só porque o seu pai ameaçava deserdá-lo, apesar do trabalho simples que ele fazia, tinha o bastante em seu cofre (herdado de seu avô) para viver confortavelmente ao lado da família que já se iniciara.

Ginny seria a primeira mulher a receber o sobrenome Malfoy tendo a ousadia de já estar grávida, e a quem, além de ambos, isso importava ?

* * *

Com os Weasley, as coisas não foram muito melhores. A família não via Ginny em sua casa há um ano, já que Potter e Granger sempre estavam por lá, e ela usara-os como pretexto para manter o seu relacionamento com Draco em segredo. E de repente, sem aviso prévio, ali estava a filhinha perdida de mãos dadas com Draco Malfoy, acompanhados pelos seus companheiros da Slytherin, filhos de antigos Comensais da Morte, solicitando a permissão de Arthur para se casarem. Que cena !

Naquela noite, por sorte, além de Arthur e Molly Weasley, apenas George Weasley estava em casa, caso contrário não dava pra dizer o que poderia ter acontecido com os três jovens. No final, Draco e Ginny fizeram com que os pais delas os ouvissem, mas George, Blaise e Theodore tinha ido para o jardim, e sabe-se lá o que poderia estar acontecendo lá fora.

\- Papai ? - Ginny hesitou quando Draco terminou o seu discurso nervoso - Mamãe ?

Arthue estava olhando-os fixamente, como se tentasse descobrir em seus olhos que algum deles era vítima da maldição _Imperio_. E Molly, nem mesmo isso, ela tinha o olhar perdido em algum ponto da velha sala da Toca, e Ginny não pôde deixar de notar o tremor nas mãos dela.

\- Eu reafirmo, senhor - disse Draco, o mais firme que pôde - A minha palavra de honrar e amar a sua filha por...

\- Pare, rapaz - disse Molly, em seguida, e Ginny decidiu que preferia quando ela não estava olhando-os, agora ela estava ameaçadora - Ginny, minha filha, é Draco Malfoy ! Filho, sobrinho, amigo de Comensais da Morte ! De assassinos, filha ! - gritou ela, e Ginny estava prestes a encolher, mas então se lembrou de algo de vital importância.

\- Mas ele não é nada disso, mamãe ! - disse ela com firmeza, seus olhos de leoa brilhando - Pelo contrário, ele é o homem que eu amo e o pai do filho que também estou esperando.

Fez-se um silêncio total na sala, tão profundo que podia ouvir-se a corda do novo brinquedo trouxa que Arthur tinha guardado no sótão, naquela manhã.

\- É por isso que vocês vão se casar ? - perguntou Arthur, com voz suave, enquanto Molly chorava e negava com a cabeça.

\- Eu garanto que não, senhor. Eu pretendia me casar com Ginevra muito antes de saber da gravidez - Draco deixou-se levar pela força que Ginny parecia irradiar.

\- E então, rapaz ? - Arthur deixou a cabeça cair entre os joelhos - Qual é a permissão que você quer de mim ? Cuide da minha filha... é tudo o que eu lhe peço.

Draco e Ginny trocaram olhares, eles certamente não esperavam que Arthur se revelasse assim.

\- Vão embora - Molly pediu, então.

Os dois jovens levantaram-se imediatamente, sem soltarem as mãos, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos ao sr. e à sra. Weasley. Consciente de que iriam começar uma vida juntos... muito sozinhos.

\- É porque eles guardaram muito rancor desde que a guerra terminou - Ginny explicou-lhes, quando estavam voltando para casa - Não é só contra você, e sim contra todos os que não estavam do nosso lado.

\- Não estávamos do lado de ninguém - replicou Theodore - Isso não estava em nossas mãos.

\- Eu sei - respondeu ela - E mamãe também, mas acho que ela precisa culpar alguém pelo que aconteceu.

\- Bem, eu gostaria que não fossem vocês - disse Blaise, com pesar. Quando Draco e Ginny lhe contaram, há alguns meses, que se amavam, ele acreditara que tudo era possível, que a guerra finalmente ia acabar, que os ressentimentos seriam perdoados e, por fim, com esse casamento como símbolo, o mundo mágico abriria um novo capítulo, livre de cicatrizes. Agora viu que estava enganado: o amor de seus amigos continuava sendo um absurdo, uma estupidez, como às vezes Nott dizia brincando; só que era sério.

* * *

Apesar da forma como as coisas tinham se desenrolado com as suas famílias, Draco e Ginny decidiram enviar convites a todas as pessoas que consideravam queridas. Eles acreditavam que pelo menos os seus amigos estariam presentes.

Claro, algumas corujas interceptadas e alguma indiscrição de um ou outro convidado logo provocou a avalanche da imprensa sobre eles. Seu pequeno mundo, sua liberdade particular enquanto viviam às escondidas acabou de uma vez. Porque os repórteres apareceram até mesmo no escritório esquecido de Draco e seguiram Ginny a cada uma das casas em que ela dava aula, e foi preciso fazer um _Fidelius_ no apartamento de Draco, para que eles pudessem ter o mínimo de privacidade. E quem não gostava da idéia ? Draco Malfoy, o príncipe dos caídos, e Ginevra Weasley, a única filha da família que fora o símbolo da resistência durante a guerra...

Harry Potter teve que prender Lucius Malfoy nos dias que se seguiram depois de ele ter ameaçado seriamente o casal, dizendo que a morte iria separá-los antes que Ginny se atrevesse a usar o seu sobrenome, enquanto Narcissa confirmou a sua presença no casamento no dia seguinte, pronta para tomar Ginny como filha, já que Molly Weasley desconhecera-a perante a imprensa, afirmando que não a perdoaria por ter traído a sua família por causa de assassinos; Arthur a apoiara, embora não tivesse dado nenhuma declaração. Quase todos os irmãos Weasley se abstiveram de dar as suas opiniões.

Apesar de tudo, Draco e Ginny não se deixaram desencorajar, simplesmente não podiam: eles tinham um filho que crescia e se fortalecia dentro de Ginny, tanto quanto fortalecia a ambos. Eles tinham um futuro, uma vida pela frente, e estavam determinados a ser felizes, apesar do que o mundo mágico pudesse dizer.

Na manhã em que ele viu Ginny, envolta em seu delicado vestido branco de cetim, com flores de laranjeira nos cabelos e um buquê da mesma flor nas mãos contra a barriga que já começava a se insinuar, Draco teve certeza de que tudo tinha valido a pena. Todos os erros e acertos cometidos em sua vida, cada pesadelo e cada novo amanhecer que o levaram a esperar Ginny atravessar o jardim e chegar ao seu lado, tudo tinha valido a pena.

Foi então que Bill Weasley apareceu, convencido por sua esposa a participar da cerimônia e, ao perceber que Arthur não estava ali para entregar a irmã, e que ela estava prestes a fazer a sua entrada completamente sozinha, correu para ficar ao seu lado e oferecer-lhe o braço. Surpresa, mas ainda mais feliz, Ginny tomou-o e foi entregue no final do jardim, à frente de Kingsley Shacklebolt, o Ministro da Magia, pelo seu irmão.

Ela olhou ao redor enquanto caminhava. Talvez fosse tarde para que os pais de Draco ou os seus próprios pais mudassem as suas crenças e aceitarem que o amor entre eles poderia ser possível, mas toda uma nova geração de bruxos olhava-os com admiração e aplaudiam o destino pela noite em que ambos ficaram cientes do seu amor. Ali estavam Harry e Hermione, Luna e o seu irmão George, o próprio Ron, que sorria nervoso enquanto tomava disfarçadamente a mão de Pansy Parkinson, e, do outro lado, Blaise e Theodore com as gêmeas Patil e muitos ex-colegas de escola, alguns professores e pessoas do ministério que decididamente os admiravam.

O próprio Kingsley, quando lhe pediram para oficiar a cerimônia, tivera suas dúvidas, ele queria ser leal a Arthur e se distanciar de tudo isso, mas o ressentimento não o cegou, e ele, assim como muitas das pessoas que estavam ali, podia ver os olhares, os sorrisos, a cumplicidade, a confiança e o amor que os jovens irradiavam como um casal e, definitivamente, depois disso, ficou muito satisfeito por fazer parte daquele momento.

\- Draco, meu amor - começou Ginny, quando lhe requereram os votos - Eu te amo, e juro que o amarei por toda a vida, na saúde, na paz, na prosperidade, mas também em todas as adversidades com as quais o futuro possa nos deparar, eu juro que nada será maior do que nós dois, que eu sempre serei sua companheira, sua amiga... pelo resto dos meus dias.

\- Ginevra... - Draco começou quase sem fôlego, como se subitamente nem mesmo ele conseguisse acreditar no momento - Ginny, minha Ginny ! Que sorte poder chamá-la assim ! Saiba que eu a amei desde a primeira vez que você me sorriu, desde os meus dezessete anos, quando eu não era nada além do que um rapaz assustado e você, a garota mais corajosa da escola, quando o seu sorriso, tão casual, tão inocente, me salvou de mim mesmo. Juro que eu te amo e juro sempre te amar, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença. Juro que farei todo o possível para que você seja tão feliz ao meu lado como eu descobri que podia sê-lo ao seu lado, até que a morte me impeça de fazê-lo.

Num piscar de olhos, as palavras de Draco puseram na mente de Ginny muitas imagens do passado, da guerra, deles perdidos, do primeiro encontro casual, de suas dúvidas, da desculpa que Harry e Hermione tinham lhe dado para se esconder e, finalmente, quando a jovem voltou a abrir os olhos, do momento em que havia espreitado pela primeira vez a imensidão da prata derretida e compreendera que com ele, e somente com ele, iria encontrar a paz e a felicidade.

Ela sorriu para Draco, e ele retribuiu-lhe com um olhar de alegria... exatamente como na primeira vez.

\- Eu os declaro marido e mulher - o Ministro da Magia sorriu ao final da cerimônia, quando tudo já fora dito, quando todos tinham os sentidos saciados após ouvirem os votos de ambos os jovens.

E, claro, suas palavras foram seguidas pelo primeiro beijo de Draco e Ginevra Malfoy. O impacto de dois mundos.

_**Todas as pessoas ali presentes tinham acabado de testemunhar o verdadeiro final da guerra.**_

* * *

**N/A:** Quanto mel para um só capítulo ! Eu já tinha vontade de escrever algo assim, eu gosto de drama, sim, em fics longas eu separo o casal duas ou três vezes, isso também, mas, por tratar-se de um desafio, eu quis fazer algo especial. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

**muminSarita**

* * *

**N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução do fandom de Harry Potter, a minha terceira tradução com o ship Draco/Ginny - e uma não muito recomendável para diabéticos, hahaha (eu quase postei esse comentário antes do início da fic, mas decidi que seria melhor só postá-lo após o final dela). Ok, eu admito que também achei essa fic muito fluffy, mas gostei dela mesmo assim. E espero que vocês também gostem dela.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, por favor ?


End file.
